


A secret twin

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [211]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secrets, Sherlock is so lost..., Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock goes to the grocery store.





	A secret twin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

_Tesco. What am I doing at Tesco. Oh yes, Mrs. Hudson, she kicked me out of MY flat to do a thorough cleaning and ordered me to get food. Boring. I was watching a movie, I wasn’t wasting my time._  It was the twentieth playing of that ‘Cast Away’ DVD that John forgot in Baker Street, but who's counting?  _Not me. And I am not obtuse, I can see the irony of watching a movie about a man who is so alone that he stops shaving and is becoming mad!  But you must admire his dedication!_  

He was slowly wandering down the aisles, looking but not seeing a thing. Produce, crisps, nuts, cakes, juice, cereals, beans, biscuits, bread…  _Cereal, yes, I think I can do cereal…_  He ends up at the front with a nearly empty basket and slowly places the few things on the counter: gingernuts, tea, Bakewell tarts, a box of cereals and milk. The lady smiles warmly at Sherlock, as if she understood that he was utterly lost.

“Is that all, love?”

Recovering from the trance he had fallen into, he sees something that finally caught his eye and asks softly, “One of those, please.”

“Any particular colour?”

“No, not important…”

And just like that, Sherlock Holmes walks home with a bag of groceries and an orange balloon...

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Cast Away preview :-)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TWYDogv4WQ)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The first time was saw that 'Watson' balloon, I thought about 'Wilson' in Cast Away lol


End file.
